


Stubborn Babysitter

by FaintBlueIvy



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Cute, F/M, Love, babysitter, boruto being stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaintBlueIvy/pseuds/FaintBlueIvy
Summary: A collection of Borusara drabbles for the prompts given on Tumblr! Borusara love!





	Stubborn Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tuvstarrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuvstarrs/gifts).



> So, I'm back and this little piece is dedicated to Tuvstarr's lost heart. Thank you so much for this prompt!
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt : "I love you. You enormously stubborn pain in the ass."

**Stubborn Babysitter**

At the moment, seeing Boruto arguing with the daimyo about the Children Rights and the importance of playing and indulging in outdoor activities made Sarada wonder if he is the same Boruto who had been whining and complaining about the mission just a day ago.

Well, Sarada was also not very enthralled about the mission either. After all, what kind of future Hokage would waste their precious time on babysitting missions. But the daimyo had specifically requested the Hokage to dispatch the 'Team 7' for looking after his seven and five years old grandchildren.

Yes, she was well aware that the team 7 was notoriously famous for being one of the most frighteningly powerful jonin teams in the Shinobi world but that didn't mean that the daimyo should use them according his whims. But she had reluctantly agreed along with Mitsuki because denying the daimyo on his request would make Konoha look bad and maybe even stain her image as the prospected Hokage and she couldn't afford that. But Boruto had been the one adamant against the mission insisting repeatedly that they were above this.

But the moment he laid eyes on the children, he was smitten. Sarada…well, she was not actually surprised. Because she knew that as much as he complained about dealing with kids, he was amazingly patient and caring with them. In fact, it warmed her heart.

And of course the children were adorable cinnamon rolls with a devilish side and a non-ignorable penchant of mischiefs.

Totally Boruto's type.

But when the kids sadly confessed about how their grandfather never allowed them to leave the castle grounds and how they don't even know what extends beyond the walls of the palace of daimyo, Boruto was outrageously distraught. He promised the children that he'll get them out and take them on a trip. The children were overjoyed.

Despite Sarada's warning about not being over assertive, Boruto had refused to back down and kept annoying and insisting that the children needed to get out.

Finally, the daimyo relented, albeit, an army of soldiers accompanied the group.

The kids were overflowing from happiness, running here and there in frenzy, trying to cover every inch of the flower field they could with their tiny feet, but funny thing was Boruto never left them alone for a moment.

Suddenly the tiny girl came running to him, asking him to bend down and then placed a flower crown over his head, declaring that he was her prince and she would want to marry him.

Sarada laughed.

The bright smiles on the faces of the children illuminated the mess of feelings inside her heart and finally, she whispered. "I love you. You enormously stubborn pain in the ass."

"Aah, at last, you accepted." The closeness of Mitsuki's voice startled her, she yelped and almost tumbled down the branch she was currently occupying. Serpentine arms wrapped around her waist to steady her.

Although the commotion attracted Boruto's attention. "What happened?"

Sarada turned red. And Mitsuki, said excitedly, "Sarada finally crossed the denial phase!"

"Denial phase? Regarding what?" Boruto's curious blue eyes intercepted them. Sarada turned her head towards the teammate and before Mitsuki knew it, a sharp kunai was against his pale neck.

Sarada spoke sweetly, "Mitsuki, you better shut up or it won't be good for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! don't forget to tell me what you think of it, okay?


End file.
